official_comix_shortsfandomcom-20200213-history
Phillop
Phillop M. T. Parker a joyful, emotional, and talented guitar player of The Data Crew. He used to get bullied by Grayson but now he gets bullied by Talya. He once performed a 3-minute long solo on stage making the gig more interesting back in 2005. He also does those crazy guitar riffs just to impress Ruthie who he loves the most. Information: Favorite Holiday: Thanksgiving Loves: Jet ski, Gourmet cooking, Tea, Hoverboards, Fat girls, Ruthie, Alyssa, Aubrey, Hashbrown, Rock Music, Metal Hates: Golden boys Relatives: Ruthie (Partner/Love), Abby (Older Sister), Hamilton (Baby Brother) Parents: Emmy Parker (Mother) Christopher Parker (Father), Favorite Season: Spring Voiced By: The Official Comix Minis Desired Voice: Emma Watson Trivia: * Patty was his first girlfriend. * He was afraid of Alexander when he joined the Data Crew in 2006 until Alexander performed a song called "Master Exploder" on stage and made the crowd go wild. * He is one hell of an expert at guitar (Even Rock Band/Guitar Hero games) * He is the most popular British characters in the Comedy Mix series. * Him and Talya don't get along * The first Female he got laid by is Quin before Ruthie * He is Ruthie's twin lover * Him and Ruthie call each other "The P & R Twins" * He is sexually attracted to fat women. * He was the first character to be depicted in 2004. The Data Crew (Series) Appearances: Era 1 * Phillop Doll (Very First Appearance) * We Kiss Era 2 * Card Game * The Exploder * Pin Comix Shorts Appearances: Season 1 * JITGDB 4 (Comix Shorts Debut) Season 2 * Allergies Season 3 * Splatoon 2 * Annoyed * Mother's day * Get Clean Season 4 * Camping (Cameo/Silent) Season 5 * Where are my Cookies? (off-camera) * Treasure Hunt * Time Machine * Hoverboard * Diet Coke & Mentos * Soup Store Season 6 * What's on? Season 7 * Interview (off-camera) * Rubik's Cube * Thanksgiving (off-camera) Season 8 * Mug * Fruit E Bars Season 9 * Deaf Talk * Devour * Phillop's Piggy Bank * Olivia Tries to Babysit Noob * Olivia's Birthday * Switching Bodies Season 10 * Deaf Talk...Again! * Hard Luck * Close Part II Bonus * Lesson * Last Day Minis Appearances: Season 1 * Quarantine * Out of Tea Season 2 * Impression * Noob's Disaster * Phillop's Haircut * Off Topic * Exposed (Cameo) Season 3 * Snitch 2 * Out of Tea 3 * Deaf Talk...Yet Again! * Wet Head Challenge Season 4 * Fancy Dress * Trapped * Phillop's New Look * DNA Test * Savage Noob 3 * Haunted * Grayson's Hanukkah Season 5 * Caution Zone * Baking A Cake * Phillop The Pimp * Wild Dream * Magic 8 Ball Season 6 * Naomi's New Room * Phillop's Experiment * Robbery Ain't The Word Season 7 * Carolina Reaper Peanut * Bad Christmas * Plane Genocide Other Cartoon Appearances: The TRF Data Crew * The Ace Turns 17 * Phillop's Worst Crime Gallery: Ol Phillop.png|Phillop's first appearance in The Data Crew series. Phillop season 1.png|His first appearance in Comix Shorts Phillop style b.jpg|His alternate outfit (2017) Phillop Parker Future Look.png|His current TRF look Category:Characters Category:Data Crew Category:Males Category:CS Season 1 Debutants Category:British Characters Category:2004 Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Era 1 Debutants Category:Good People Category:Data Crew Series Debutants